


Is it 'Good Morrow' if it's scarcely after midnight?

by timberwolfoz



Category: Lewis - Fandom
Genre: M/M, PWP, beginning relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-23
Updated: 2009-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-05 01:44:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/36419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timberwolfoz/pseuds/timberwolfoz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the first time they sleep together, Lewis wakes up musing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is it 'Good Morrow' if it's scarcely after midnight?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shorina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shorina/gifts).



> With many thanks to mcicioni for a) the beta b) the fast turnaround on same.

Lewis stirred and opened his eyes, squinting in the light from the one bedside lamp.... he remembered now ... that they'd switched on. Before.

And yes, there he was. Hathaway – Jim – stretched out beside him, face serene in sleep, a faint smile curving his lips, one arm resting limply over Lewis's hip.

Lewis shook his head in amazement, even as he felt an upswell of gratitude – and yes, astonishment – at the gift that had practically landed in his arms before he'd been aware he'd even wanted it. Him.

_God, he's so young,_ he thought. _What the hell am I thinking?_

But another part of his mind insisted that Hathaway, for all his youthful age and appearance – at least in vulnerable moments, like deep in sleep – was not young emotionally, and probably never had been.

_I suppose he's a mix, like most of us,_ mused Lewis, studying him in the dim light of the lamp. _Anyway, he knew what he wanted. And went after it – me. I've seen he's a passionate man underneath that blank-faced exterior, but I didn't know the half of it..._

Lewis shook his head mentally as he found himself both smiling reminiscently and blushing. Unable to resist touching any longer, he reached out, brushing his fingers lightly over the soft skin of Hathaway's back.

Hathaway stirred with a snuffle, stretching and turning his face against Lewis's shoulder, making an annoyed sound at the light shining in his eyes – then stilling as sense and memory kicked in, lifting his head from Lewis's shoulder to meet his eyes, his face carefully expressionless but his eyes wide and vulnerable.

Lewis smiled fondly at him. "Hey," he said, his thumb brushing along the line of Hathaway's spine.

"Hey," said Hathaway in return. "We... oh, wow."

"'Oh, wow,' is right," said Lewis, turning his head to brush his lips over Hathaway's, then, as Hathaway's lips parted under his, deepening the kiss, running his tongue over Hathaway's lower lip before plunging inside, his tongue moving over Hathaway's with practised skill and enthusiasm. Hathaway moaned deep in his throat, his hand tightening on the curve of Lewis's buttock, his lips twitching in a half-smile against Lewis's as Lewis pressed himself back into Hathaway's hand.

"What?" asked Lewis, amused.

"Aside from the fact that you're enjoying what I'm doing to you – "

"Which you have ample evidence of," put in Lewis.

"I know, you were the one wiping the _ample evidence_ off," replied Hathaway. "I was just thinking why some people I know swear by older men."

"You mean for – ?" Lewis trailed off, raising his eyebrows.

"'Rumpy-pumpy', yeah."

"I wish I'd never used that expression," muttered Lewis to himself. He smiled against Hathaway's lips as Hathaway chuckled and reached up to kiss him again, giving into temptation and nipping the full bottom lip.

"I repeat – _wow,"_ said Hathaway as their lips parted.

"Mmm... so you do want an old fart like me," said Lewis, looking down and hoping he sounded complacent, rather than anxious.

Hathaway gave him an exasperated look. "Old fart my – and I did everything but strip myself off and lie down in front of you to show that I wanted you!"

"Did you?" said Lewis in genuine astonishment.

"Oh, surely you had to have noticed," said Hathaway.

"I noticed you _liked_ me and we get on well together, but I never realised it was _that_ way," said Lewis.

Hathaway slowly shook his head. "I thought I made it bloody obvious."

Lewis slowly shook his head. "Well, pet," he said, his eyes crinkling in a smile as Hathaway grinned at the endearment, "what's 'bloody obvious' inside your head is like the Great Stone Face to the rest of the world."

Hathaway raised an eyebrow at him. "Pot. Kettle. Black."

"Oh, aye?" said Lewis, giving way to a playful impulse and dropping his head to nip at Hathaway's neck, right at the junction of his shoulder. Hathaway gasped, his other hand coming up to wrap around Lewis's head.

"'Aye'... oh God," moaned Hathaway as Lewis kissed back up his neck and, rolling him on his back, kissed him deeply and passionately. "I hate to say it, but watch the marks. We've got to go in tomorrow, remember."

"You should talk, Mr 'but I've got strong white teeth,'" retorted Lewis, deliberately overlooking Hathaway's puzzled look as he failed to get the reference. "Anyway, old trick. Toothpaste."

"What – oh, I suppose it bleaches it out. Unless you want to make a point of being minty fresh?"

"Bleaches and conceals. Better than make-up," said Lewis, merely smiling when Hathaway raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"Should I check your medicine cupboard for Clarins?" retorted Hathaway. "Or is that the face care stuff?"

"How should I know?" said Lewis.

"Well, if you said _make-up,"_ said Hathaway mischievously.

"Let's just say it wasn't mine," replied Lewis, leaning forward to nip at Hathaway's lip again, making him gasp sharply. Lewis took Hathaway's mouth in a deeper kiss, running his hand down from between Hathaway's shoulder blades to the small of his back, making him gasp.

"If this is what you're like when you're new to it," he said when Lewis let him up for air, "I'm gonna have to go on vitamins once you get a bit more practice."

"I take it that's a compliment," said Lewis, the amusement in his eyes belying the blandness of his tone.

"It's a compliment," retorted Hathaway, smirking up at Lewis, then smiling in astonished delight when Lewis ducked his head and nudged the tip of his nose with his own.

"You been around cats?" he asked, one hand idly stroking over Lewis's hip, his other hand resting on the nape of Lewis's neck.

"Not since I was a lad, Val was allergic," Lewis explained, looking puzzled. "Why?"

"That's a very cat-like gesture," said Hathaway, grinning suddenly as a thought occurred to him.

"If you call me a _tiger_ or anything like that, I may hurl," said Lewis.

"That may or may not be a kink, but it's not one I share," said Hathaway blandly.

"What, calling your lover a tiger?" asked Lewis, his thumb stroking a pattern on the small of Hathaway's back.

"No, the other."

Lewis pulled a face. "The bits of knowledge your mind comes up with never cease to astonish me."

"If you object to 'tiger', will you object to 'well, make me stop thinking'?" enquired Hathaway.

Lewis gave him an exasperated look. "Yes," he retorted, pushing Hathaway over onto his back and covering his mouth with his own.

They didn't stop snickering for about a minute, but found that laughing and kissing was quite, quite possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Shorina, I found your prompt in the Yuletide Madness list and decided to have a go.
> 
> This story is a scene from an as-yet-unwritten first time L/H fic; as the summary implies, it happens just after first Lewis, then Hathaway, wake up from their post-coital nap after they first, er, did the deed. ;) This in turn is a prequel to a long story I'm currently working on, so I hope you'll like that when it's ready!
> 
> Your request said you like first times, fun, and in particular the friendly banter and interaction between L&amp;H, so I hope this story meets your likes, and that it's not too sappy for you. Alas, no plot -- the plot is all in the long story that follows this, so I hope you like it when it's posted!
> 
> Hope you enjoy, and merry Christmas!


End file.
